


Under My Skin

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: 18 years later, Dean takes Sam back to where it all started.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge. Round 18. Theme was relationship milestones and I got a milestone anniversary.  
> Partner for this round is hunterswearingplaid  
> Thanks to the wonderful mods of this challenge <3  
> I liked writing this one.

 

The sky is raining buckets as the Impala makes its way on the wet asphalt. Road running by them. The thick cover of clouds obscures the sun and it's almost dark even though it's near 9 AM.

Sam followed Dean to the car two hours ago, and they've been driving west since. Dean refuses to tell him where they are heading. He takes a right turn to Route 36 and they stay on it.

When they cross the state line, he asks Dean again.

Dean grins at him, clicks his tongue ''Patience, Sammy.''

They've left Jack home alone, and Sam doesn't like it. Not one bit. Dean has insisted the kid should stay behind, and Jack enthusiastically agreed with Dean so Sam figured he must be in on the big secret.

Sam can't remember the last time they were in Illinois.  Doesn't find a reason for them to be here now.

He glances at Dean and breath leaves him in a silent gasp.

Dean is looking forward, sun pouring in from the window, bathing him in a golden halo. The ends of his hair look like they're made of sunrays. His hands are relaxed where he's holding the wheel, the line of his shoulders is curved. tension free. A small smile playing on his lips.

He's so beautiful it hurts to look at him. Sam can't help but stare, ache in his chest be damned.

Dean catches him staring and smirks at him, Sam's face heats up. He turns to look out of his window.

They drive past the storm, it's not cloudy anymore, but the sun is hanging low, ready to say it's goodbye and leave them to darkness. Around them, corn fields as far as sight goes.

Sam is tempted to ask again, but he knows Dean won't tell so he resigns himself to being surprised, hopes it's something good.

Judging by how excited Dean is, it can't be bad.

They get off the highway and into a woodsy area. Something about the place feels nostalgic. They drive into the woods, the wet ground makes it hard but Dean goes on.

The sun has set, and it's hard to see. Stars, and no moon. In the distance, on the line of the sky, the storm they raced follows behind.

Only the head lights of the Impala illuminate the way. The light reflects on a lake not far away, and as he makes out the dock, Sam finally recognizes the area.

 Mermet Lake.

They came here when Sam was seventeen, dad had sent them to investigate a number of rangers and hunters (ordinary ones)  dying.

It had turned out to be a Basilisk living in the lake. One of the worst hunts at the time. The thing was damn hard to get rid of. It controlled all the snakes in the area, the reptiles were as hard to deal with as their giant leader.

Sam was pulled into the water just before Dean made it and stabbed the Basilisk in his eye, killing it.

He retrieved a shivering Sam from the lake and stripped him bare, got him into the car and tried to warm him up.

They had their first time then. In the back seat of the Impala.

Sam's eyes tear up as the memory flash in his mind. How fast he has warmed up, how loved he's felt.

''Dean,'' he whispers. Lump in his throat making it hard for him to talk loud ''Dean,'' he repeats, just as soft. His hand fisting in Dean's jacket.

It's the same date. Eighteen years later.

''Yeah, Sammy.'' Dean answers.

Sam holds him. Clings hard, Dean's arms steel around his waist.

''I was thinking, we should celebrate it.'' Dean says ''I wanted to do this on the fifteenth anniversary but,''

But he had the mark, then there was Amara, then their mother came back. They never caught a break. Sam gets it, Dean got tired of postponing it.

He smiles at his brother, and nods. Dean's grin gets wider, his eyes shining like they haven't since that first time. Sam is ten times more in love with him.

Dean changes the cassette, then a very not rock song starts playing.  a light tone that makes Sam smile.

 _I've got you, under my skin._ Frank Sinatra sings.

Sam throws his head back and laughs. Deep from his stomach and his shoulders shake. He feels lightheaded. Dean is smiling like a loon, green eyes sparkling, Sam had always been convinced that they've imprisoned all the stars in them.

Dean gets out of the car and extends his hand to Sam ''May I have this dance?''

Sam shakes his head. Dean is unbelievable.

He gets out anyway, and Dean pulls him close and starts swaying them. Their movements has nothing to do with the rhythm but Sam can't bring himself to care.

He leans in and kisses Dean, sweet and slow. Like a first kiss, like a soft breeze. Dean tastes the same. Beer, sourness and love. Safe. But now there's a familiarity, an edge of softness instead of the uncontrolled desperation they shared on that night.

Dean smiles against his lips, then dips Sam and they both laugh. Dean mouths the lyrics to Sam.

 _I'd sacrifice anything, come what might_  
_For the sake of having you near_  
_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_  
_And repeats, repeats in my ear._

Sam's eyes are watering again, his heart growing too big for his chest.

Dean kisses him again, and Sam lets his jaw drop wide, their tongues tangle and their moans mix.

Lightning flashes, thunder roars then the sky opens. Pouring again, the clouds catching up to them. They're soaked through. Still kissing. Dean's fingers threaded in Sam's wet hair, licking the water that falls on his lips and jaw.

They get back to the car with chuckles rambling in their chests, freezing. Both of them instead of just Sam.

Clothes' articles fall one after one, shoved under the dashboard. Dean rolls the front seat all the way to the back, giving them space to move.

Naked, they lie down facing each other, staring. Sam's still choked up a little, can't believe Dean brought them back here. Reliving a beloved memory instead of a painful one for the first time in forever.

Dean's smile is soft now, the kind only Sam gets to see. He's so possessive of these moment, this side of Dean that he can never bring himself to share. Dean's love, his heart, and this love struck look he gets some times. Dean's fingers trailing the lines of Sam's eyebrows, cheeks and jaw.

Dean cups Sam's neck and pulls him close, plants whisper like kisses on his eyelids and the tip of his nose. He scatters more on Sam's neck, on his collar bone, following gentle lips with his hot, wet tongue that burns Sam up and makes desire coil low in his belly.

He moves in, wraps his arms around Dean's back, tilts his head down and catches his plump lips in a searing kiss, moaning as Dean's grip in his hair tightens and tugs back. Dean rolls them so he's on top, Sam's legs opens like a reflex.

''You've grown more beautiful, Sammy.'' Dean husks onto his skin, punctuates his sentence with more kisses. He sucks a bruise on Sam's neck, another on his shoulder. Sam scratches Dean's back, nails digging in.

They're moving like they're under water. Slow motion, and gentle burn. Want building up with every small touch, every breath on heated skin till they're both hard.

It wasn't like this the first time, they've been frenzied with their need, unbelieving.

Now it's all soothing, natural.

Dean's fingers slip into Sam easily, the prep doesn't take as long,  he's not nervous. Dean is silent, apart from the small hitches of his inhales that Sam's chest mirrors when Dean's fingers hit just the right spot.

Dean lines his dick with Sam's hole, Sam hooks his arms around Dean's shoulders, wraps his legs on Dean's hips. Locks their eyes as Dean makes them one.

Sam's head falls back, his groan is echoed by Dean. Mouths latch, kissing desperately as Dean moves in and out. The world falls apart, Sam's heart hurts with how much he wants this.

Dean nails him just right, his toes curl, nails digging into the small of Dean's back. The sound of the rain drowns their own, hard on the metal. Sam catches love on Dean's face with each boost of lightning. Dean's hips times with the thunder, crushes Sam's soul just as hard.

He's falling in love again, more reckless, more permanent. As beautiful as Dean's sleepy smile over the rambled sheets, as sweet as the taste of thoughtless kisses. Bright enough to save the world, dangerous enough to break it.

The only thing Sam needs.

Dean cries out, Sam feels the warmth filling him up, thrust into the fist Dean has around his cock and spills over both their stomachs.

Dean's kiss steals what little air is left in his lungs, and they burn but Sam holds on. Arms around Dean's neck pulling him down, and onto Sam.

''Hey,'' Dean says. Brushing the hair back from Sam's sweaty forehead. It's so humid in the car now, all windows fogged. Sam smiles.

''Hey yourself,''

Dean kisses him again.

They stay wrapped around each other till Dean's stomach protests. Sam laughs and Dean smacks his ass.

''I have food and beer in the truck, but it's raining and the ground must be disgusting so no chance I'm getting out.''

Sam hums, buries his face in Dean's neck.

''Hey now, don't hide. Go bring your awesome big brother some food,''

''My awesome big brother wouldn't be so awesome if he let me go out in this weather,'' Sam sings songs back at him. He's getting hungry too, and it's not like Dean would actually let Sam in the rain, they both know he's too mother hen for it. But it's familiar so they keep it up.

Dean climbs out after he losses. Always with the scissors, another thing that's only for show.

They eat and drink and laugh. It's not every night they get to pretend the world is not falling apart, but for now they're far away. In their home, wrapped up in each other.

Safe, and happy.

In love.

eighteen years down and forever to go if Sam has anything to say about it.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is the reason I'm still here! I'm on tumblr as [ Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com) come say hi!


End file.
